


Pranks

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Ace some jokes and pranks are fun...however sometimes he feels Shanks can go a bit far when it comes to teasing his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written before the Impel Down Arc when Luffy and Ace's backstorys were shown. So it doesn't match canon wise.

Jokes and pranks were fun.

Even Ace who, do to being the oldest and the voice of reason to his younger brother's crazy silliness liked the thrill of a well pulled out prank. Jokes were nice for when he was in a gloomy mood or the rare occurrence that he wasn't feeling well; most of the time his nutty brother did the honors, doing so many insane things with his rubber abilities until Ace couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

But some pranks and jokes Ace did NOT approve.

Jokes that made fun of others or hurt the feelings of another were mean, terrible and plain flat out wrong and the only time Ace had anything to do with them was when he was telling off those involved. The same went for pranks and there was a fine line between a funny prank and a prank that got someone hurt physically or emotionally, or a prank that got someone in trouble with their parents.

But the latest prank or joke he wasn't sure, from Shanks to his younger brother he wasn't sure where it fell into these categories. Shanks liked to joke around with his brother and tease him. The usual was calling him silly nicknames, the most popular with the crew being "Anchor" because Luffy couldn't swim even before he had eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi. The jokes were harmless with nothing but poking harmless fun or maybe stealing food from Luffy's plate when he wasn't looking.

Partying and playing being the usual happenings when Shanks docked into their village and Luffy went racing down from wherever he was to the dock or Party's Bar to meet up with them. But this little joke of Shanks's was just odd.

Luffy had come down with a case of Chicken Pox earlier in the week. The fever he had made him delusional every so often. The itching was driving the poor seven year old nuts forcing Ace to use entire bottles of calamine lotion in one hour. Then there was the strangest moment when he caught Luffy trying to play connect the dots with himself.

Earlier in the day Shanks had come to visit Luffy just like he had when Luffy had come down with a nasty flu a few months earlier. He had brought in some soup for Luffy and had even make a bowl for Shanks. He had been leaving to clean up a mess in the bathroom Luffy had made during one of his fever induced rampages, something about a giant fish trying to eat the bathroom, and had over heard something Shanks had told Luffy.

"You know the last guy I knew that had Chicken Pox turned into a chicken."

This later lead to Luffy sneaking into the hen house of their farm, only to be chased out later followed by a mob of angry hens and a screeching rooster.

He really had to have a talk with Shanks about his little jokes.


End file.
